


How Malia Ended up at Eichen House

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Writerverse Phase 14 April Bingo Table [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry decides to send Malia to Eichen House.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Malia Ended up at Eichen House

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime between "More Bad Than Good" and "Echo House" with spoilers up through the latter. Written for the prompt 'Fell off the Face of the Earth' for the Phase 14 April Bingo Table at writerverse on LJ.

“Malia, I’m sending you to Eichen House” Henry declared one morning.

Malia looked up from her bowl of cereal, appalled. “But that place is for crazy people!”

“It’s for people who need help” said Henry. “And I think you need it.”

“Why?” asked Malia. She’d tried following all his stupid rules, doing everything he told her to do.

“Because you refuse to talk to me about what happened to you! You act as if you just fell off the face of the Earth for eight years” said Henry, rubbing his eyes.

But how could Malia ever tell anyone the truth?


End file.
